User blog:RockDHouse25/RockDHouse's Grand Unified Theory
Preface This is going to be a long one, and as such I should define some rules and assumptions I'll be making. As per Sparkles*' comment here, I'll be limiting myself to the following sources: #The Tape (Maybe) #Cassandra, Pt. II #Prologue III (Echodeath) #Underline #BREAKTHROUGH #Modern Synthesis #Let It Resonate ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ #Promotional work and images #Anything confirmed by the band I'll be drawing quite a bit from my Modern Synthesis in order theory, at least the parts that relate to Modern Synthesis. Consider this a sort of sequel/development of it. Similarly to that theory, I will be assuming both the subject and speaker are the same person across songs and within songs. Although I won't be assuming everything is exactly in order plot-wise, I'll have an inclination to put them generally in order of release, especially if they're songs that run together. Finally, this theory will be likely updated and refined over time as either I organize my thoughts more or new content is released. They'll be a tag at the top if this blog's status is being limited more by my willingness to write than the development of the idea. Where I think a good place to start is to define the whole setting of the Digital Haunt Universe. Let's first examine some releases for clues. Prologue III (Echodeath) Prologue III probably goes most into direct detail as to the nature of the universe, as it's been the only song so far to actually name-drop the Echoplane. Let's look at that: "And the sun set for one final time over the Echoplane...And the God Echo cried". So from this, we know that there is a realm called the Echoplane, ruled or created by a God Echo. What I'll keep in mind is that Echo is a God only relative to Echoplane. This'll come up later. Looking at some other passages: "And the starship..... which is of the Echo, (with it, he caused destruction)". This is rather interesting, as it shows that the Echoplane may be at a similar level of technology as us, or possibly more advanced. "And she turned her back towards the middle and watched as the final sample spun and cancelled out all of her work" again suggests this level of technology, but it remains very unclear as to which realm this takes place in (the echoplane or the god's realm). By the way, I'm pretty sure "When the final sample spun" is referencing a centrifuge purification process. BREAKTHROUGH One of the questions I start with is that if there are two realms, the Echoplane and the God's realm, which one does Breakthrough take place in? Much like the Prologue III, it suggests a world of technology similar to our own. While I'll get into the plot later, showing all of this, Silhouette describes a scientist travelling around the world searching for the answer of his work. This is done through plane travel as "I'm comatose at six miles high" indirectly references it and "This prison cell of fifteen flights" directly does. The setting begins to relate to the plot by the suggestion of Arguments & Algorithms. "When I'm half rejected more appear infected" suggests that the scientist's work is to potentially cure a disease or an issue with the populace. However, it's probably not too bad at that stage, since he's "Guarded by the cities' lights". Going back to the question I proposed at the beginning of this section, I conclude that Breakthrough takes place in the Echoplane, as the Echoplane seems to be the only place that has the amount of humans Breakthrough suggests. Modern Synthesis As I've stated above, most of this will come from my Modern Synthesis in Order blog. Obviously, this is about a war between the inter dimensional God, as per Sparkles*'s quote. Due to the references of worship among the fighters, it's very likely that most of it is in the Echoplane. Additionally, going off the Repeated Visual Imagery with the 11 spheres, the war is likely a split between 10 gods with one neutral party. Category:Blog posts Category:Theory